Alone But Not Lonely
by FiBeeN
Summary: This is the uncut version of Chapter 30 from my fanfic Providential Heart. I wrote and uploaded and then decided that the level of smut was just too much compared to the rest of the story. Rather than completely discard it though, I thought I'd allow you all to make your own choices. The parent fic now contains a milder, more romantic version of Phryne and Jacks visit to his house.


Alone But Not Lonely - Uncut

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_This is the uncut version of Chapter 30 from my fanfic Providential Heart. I wrote and uploaded and then decided that the level of smut was just too much compared to the rest of the story. Rather than completely discard it though, I thought I'd allow you all to make your own choices. The parent fic now contains a milder, more romantic version of Phryne and Jacks visit to his house._

_Enjoy._

xxxx

Phryne, brought the Hispano-Suiza to a stop outside Jack's two story villa in St Kilda East and surveyed the building with some approval. It was in good repair, painted a pretty, soft green with cream detail and a bare branched weeping Cherry Blossom in the front garden that must look exquisite in the Spring.

"How nice it is Jack, you must..." but as she turned to her passenger her words were cut off by Jack's hard kiss.

_God her mouth was incredible_! The way her lips parted under his; sensual, enticing. His tongue tasted her sweetness, retreated and then slid into her mouth again. She tasted him too and the shiver as her tongue tangled with his spread through his chest and down to his groin, creating an urgent response. Though hardly caring that there was a law against Public Indecency, Jack recalled that they were sitting in an open car, in the street and so he pulled back to whisper in her ear.

"I don't give a damn about your opinion of my house right now Miss Fisher. You promised a ravishment, and I expect you to deliver."

They clambered out of the car (_Thank God for his long coat!) _and hastened up the walk to his front door. He fumbled the key into the lock and then they burst through the entrance and into the cold dark hallway beyond. The door was barely closed behind them before Phryne pounced. Forcing Jack back against the wall, she pressed her body hard against his, crushing her breasts against his chest. Her hips nestling between his thighs so that his readiness made itself clear, jutting hard against the softness of her belly. She reached up around his neck and drew his face down to her level, almost dizzy with her need to feel him, to taste his mouth again. It was almost a duel, each of them desperate to taste more, feel more; to get impossibly close.

The layers of heavy outer garments frustrated them as they scrambled to reach skin and warmth. Hats and gloves and coats were flung carelessly to the floor, followed by a seemingly endless array of garments until Phryne was standing in her camisole, stockings and French knickers watching Jack rip his undershirt over his head. As Phryne followed suit, the cool air kissing her breasts as they sprang free from the silky fabric, Jack let out a groan from deep within his chest and pressed his face against the side of her neck, his mouth and teeth nibbling a message that was aimed directly between her thighs.

"God Phryne! You are a miracle." He reversed their positions, sliding her up against the wall, cradling her bottom in one large hand and lifting her off her feet. The both benefited from the improved access as he washed his face against her skin, over her collarbone and directly between her apricot tipped breasts. Wrapping her legs around his buttocks, his manhood achingly close to her need, she cradled his head against her as he explored with lips, tongue, teeth and strong fingers that pinched and pulled in the most delicious way. Somehow, he had become the ravisher, and she closed her eyes, feeling like a rainbow exploding into a million pieces.

As he suckled at her breast, his balancing hand curled under her buttocks, allowing his fingers to edge beneath her knickers seeking the moisture hidden there, delving into her with one then two fingers. In response to the touch, Phryne's hips jerked her into closer contact with his prick, allowing the evidence of her arousal, which had already soaked through her own knickers, to make itself felt.

As he rubbed himself against her, his body sinuous and pumping, she writhed against him, breath shooting out after every gasp.

Her female scent was overwhelming the smell of her French perfume as it filled his nostrils, the friction between their bodies was electric as she started to ride him high, increasing the pace of their movements, edging closer to an explosion. When she came, she froze above him, an ecstatic cry caught in her throat, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders; Jack was utterly enthralled as she arched her back, breasts thrusting towards him, hair in damp spikes around her face. She was a wild thing, untamed and unspoiled and his heart shouted its joy that she was his.

As Phryne's rapture ticked down a notch of two, she rained kisses down on his upturned face and along his angled jaw. "Jack, I want you. I need you inside me...Please... else I'll go mad..." She hardly needed the please, as her lover pushed their remaining clothing aside, just enough for access and with hardly a pause, surged inside of her; filling her depths and burying himself in her clinging heat.

At that moment, all Phryne could thing about was the point where their bodies joined, she pushed against his shoulders, matching his rhythm, the friction created electric sparks as she experienced another burst of pleasure. She slid back down on his erection as he rose against her, repeating the motions over and over again in an glorious ancient dance; coating him with her body's silky response as he filled her. With increasing an increasing urgency they thrust and moaned, taking what they wanted from each other and giving everything in return. The sensations building; molten hot, bodies slick with sweat, she opened her eyes and looked down at him, glorying in the pull and tug at her loins.

Jack's eyes, were also open, his expression glazed with lust; the faint stubble on his jaw, burnishing her breast as he pushed into her. With his leanly muscled body displaying its natural strength, there was nothing to hold him back as he shifted gears to an almost impossible pace.

Suddenly, Phryne cried out wildly; her body quivering around his, calling out his name as she climaxed, her nails scoring his back as she shuddered through the sensations.

With nothing to hold back, Jack let himself go, overflowing into her body, his shout echoing hers as he rode the waves of ecstasy.

As they waited out the storm raging through his body, Jack pressed his ear to Phryne's heart listening to the beat as it slowed, and the sated woman let herself relax into his arms, stroking the back of his damp hair and neck waiting in total contentment for their breathing to return to normal.

Eventually though, the chill of the room started to make itself felt and on slightly wobbly knees Jack lowered Phryne to the floor before taking her hand and leading her upstairs to his bed.

But, when they arrived at the room, Jack realised that he may have made a mistake. Though masculine in style, the room was elegantly decorated, clearly in his ex-wife's taste with plenty of silver grey and browns. Phryne had questioned his feelings about the end of his marriage. This room did not look like it belonged to a man who'd moved on.

"I'm sorry, I should have changed things after she'd left. I've only ever slept here on my own though, you have my word."

"Jack Robinson, you do worry about the strangest things, it's just a rather tastefully decorated room. You didn't have a problem with using my room did you?"

"Err, well actually... a little... not much."

"Oh! Well, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Come on, I'm freezing. Just close your eyes and think of England if it really bothers you." Though outwardly casual as she took the initiative, Phryne found herself feeling unusually sympathetic to his hesitant admission and made a mental note to at least order a new mattress and sheets for her bed, as soon as she had the chance.

Feeling foolish Jack, allowed himself to be led to the double bed; and his last thoughts as they drifted off to sleep, curled up together with Phryne's silky head resting again against his shoulder, was that his bedroom, which had seen him through years of lonely nights, was finally feeling like a home

He whispered, "Thank you." but she didn't hear him. Phryne was already asleep and dreaming.

xxxx

_Note: Music video staring a 60's style Nathan Page on YouTube "The Living End Nothing Lasts Forever" it's well worth a look_


End file.
